This invention relates to X-Y matrix type display panels, and more particularly to a driving circuit for scanning and driving electrodes thereof dynamically.
Wide use has been made for flat display panels of plasma display panels, liquid crystal display panels, or electroluminescent display panels for use as X-Y matrix display panels. An X-electrode group (X.sub.1, X.sub.2, . . . X.sub.n) containing n elements is referred to herein as the data electrode group, and a Y-electrode group (Y.sub.1, Y.sub.2, . . . Y.sub.m) of size m as the scanning electrode group. According to the prior art method of driving X-Y maxtrix display panels, the scanning electrodes are sequentially selected one by one in a time-division multiplexing mode. A desired display is obtained by selecting X-electrodes in correspondence to the selected single Y-electrode.
In such a single electrode scanning mode, an exclusive dedicated interface signal is required for each panel configuration having corresponding number of scanning electrodes. For instance, in a display apparatus wherein the number of X-electrodes is 640 and that of Y-electrodes is 400 having 640.times.400 display cells, only a display of 640.times.400 dot mode is possible. Similarly, the display apparatus having 640.times.200 display cells (n=640, m=200) can only display in the 640.times.200 dot mode. The prior art apparatus is, therefore, limited in that the display apparatus of 640.times.400 dots cannot be driven with the interface signals for a display of 640.times.200 dots.